


Addicted to You

by yourstruly614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, chanbaek au, tagalog fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstruly614/pseuds/yourstruly614
Summary: Sa sobrang wasak matapos niyang mahuling nakikipagchukchakan ang boyfriend niyang si Sehun sa secretary nitong si Luhan ay naglasing si Baekhyun sa isang bar.Umiinom dapat si Baekhyun pero bakit namalayan na lang niyang nasa condo unit na siya at tumitirik ang mga mata habang may malaking titing umaararo sa kaniya?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- super lame and bad excuse para magsulat ng p0rn T_T 
> 
> \- kung hindi kaya ng sikmura wag na lang basahin. feeling ko di na ako marunong magsulat ng smut XD
> 
> \- patawarin ang lahat ng grammar error sa kwentong ito T_T

▪️▪️▪️

**"BROKEN HEARTED?"** napaangat ang ulo ni Baekhyun ng marinig niya ang sinabi ng bartender habang mag-isa siyang nagpapakalunod sa tequila. Hindi masyadong maingay sa parteng iyon ng counter kaya nagkakarinigan sila.

Mapait siyang napangiti ng maalala niya ang dahilan kung bakit mag-isa siyang naroon sa Obsession, kilalang bar sa Timog, at nagpapakalunod sa alak.

_Tangina! Matapos kong ibigay sa kaniya ang lahat. Lolokohin lang pala ako ng animal!_

Kagagaling niya lang sa condo unit ng boyfriend na si Sehun. Sosorpresahin niya sana ang boyfriend dahil dalawang linggo din silang hindi nagkita dahil lagi itong busy. Hindi niya alam na siya pala ang masosorpresa pagkapasok niya sa unit nito. Hayun na nga at parang video recorder ang utak niya ng maalala ang tagpo habang nagchuchukchakan ito at ang sekretarya nitong si Luhan. Ang animal sa iba na pala busy kaya pala hindi na magawang makapagbigay ng oras sa kaniya.

Kasabay ng init na humagod sa lalamunan niya dahil sa inisang tungga na alak ay ang hapdi sa dibdib niya dahil sa nangyari sa kaniya.

"Kung gusto mo talagang maglasing at makalimot, eto inuman mo. This is our new drink called loveshot. On the tab na yan, don't worry." narinig niyang sabi ulit ng bartender. Kilala niya to, si Lay, hindi naman kasi isang beses lang siya nakapunta sa bar na iyon.

"M-alalashing ako ditoh?" medyo may tama na rin naman siya ng alak pero kaya pa naman niya.

"Hindi ka lang malalasing sa alak.." makahulugang sabi nito sa kaniya at nilapag ang isang baso ng loveshot sa kaniya.

Inabot niya ang baso saka inisang tungga ang laman. Napapikit pa siya dahil mainit sa lalamunan ang alak pero parang wala namang ibang epekto maliban doon.

Napatingin siya sa dance floor at pinasyang sumali sa mga taong nagkakasiyahan. Tatayo na lang dapat siya ng makaramdam siya ng pagkahilo pero ipinilig na lang dapat niya ang ulo. Probably the alcohol.

Huminga siya ng malalim saka tinanggal ang tatlong butones ng suot na polo dahil sobrang naiinitan na siya idagdag pa na tila umiikot ang paningin niya. Sigurado siyang epekto iyon ng alak na ininom niya na binigay ni Lay.

Nakailang hakbang na siya ng matalisod siya at makaramdam ulit ng hilo. Mabuti na lang at nasalo siya ng lalaking katabi niya ngunit dahilan naman para matapon ang hawak na alak nito. 

"Hey, are you okay?" narinig niyang bulong nito sa tenga niya. Napaungol siya ng maramdaman ang init ng hininga nito sa tenga niya.

Ang sexy ng boses nito. Lalaking lalaki sa pandinig.

Pagkaangat niya ng tingin ay nakita niya ang matangkad at gwapong lalaking nakatingin sa kaniya. Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun mas lalong nag-init ang pakiramdam niya habang nakatingin sa kaniya ng matiim ang lalaki.

▪️▪️▪️

**MATAMANG** pinapanood ni Chanyeol ang mga taong masayang nagsasayawan sa dance floor.

He wants to get laid tonight. Masyado na siyang bakante nitong mga nakaraang linggo which is very unusual to Chanyeol Park.

Dalawang kompanya na kasi ang hahawakan niya sa mga susunod na mga araw. His father already talked to him the other day na magreretiro na ito kaya puspusan na ang pagtuturo nito sa kaniya upang ipasa nito ang pwesto nito sa kaniya. Kanina nga ay puro meetings sila para mapakilala siya at makilala niya ang mga investors nila.

Nilibot niya ang paningin sa piligid saka dala-dala ang baso ng brandy na pupunta sana ng dance floor ng may bumangga sa kaniya dahilan para masagi at matapon niya ang laman ng baso niya.

  
Napatingin siya dito. Nakita niya ang nakayukong lalaki sa tapat niya. Una niyang napansin ang nabasang damit nito na humakab kaagad sa balat nito. Napapito si Chanyeol sa isip dahil kahit dim ang ilaw ay halata ang kakinisan niyon.

_Damn! Umayos ka, Chanyeol!_

"Hey, are you okay?" tanong niya rito at inalis ang kabalastugan sa isipan niya.

Umangat ang mukha ng lalaki, nakita niya ang namumungay na mga mata nito saka ito ngumiti sa kaniya ng matamis. Wala sa loob na nabasa niya ang pang-ibabang labi ng makita niya ito. Angelic and innocent face. Yung tipo ng lalaking tila hindi gagawa ng kasalanan, pwedeng pumasang anghel sa kabaitan.

 _Tangina ka, Chanyeol! Kailan ka pa naging makata?_ asik niya sa sarili.

"I-I-m fhine...I-Im shorry, M-Mishter..." halos magkadapili-pilipit ang dila nito sa pagsasalita dahil sa kalasingan. Tila naka-blush din ito dahil rin siguro sa alak na nainom.

Chanyeol smirk. Para siyang nawawalang tuta sa ka-cute-an.

"It's fine. You should go home, baby..you're drunk!" sabi niya rito. Hindi niya alam kung saan nanggaling ang protectiveness sa ideyang mag-isa lang ito sa lugar na iyon.

"N-nwo..h-hindi pa a-ako la-lashing.." tila batang sabi ito sa kaniya. He find it cute especially when he scratch his nose tas nag-pout pa.

Naramdaman niyang kumapit ito sa leeg niya at sumandig ang ulo sa dibdib niya. Hindi nakaligtas sa kaniya ang pagkakalapit ng katawan nila ng lalaki. Mas lalo niyang napagtanto na makinis at malambot nga ang katawan nito.

Napalunok si Chanyeol ng nagumpisa ng mag-react ang katawan niya dahil sa simpleng pagkakalapit lang ng nga katawan nila.

Mariin siyang tumikhim. "Hey pup, huwag kang matulog. Nasaan na ang mga kasama mo?" tanong niya rito at bahagya niya pang kinalabit ang lalaki.

"W-wala a-akong kashamah..Shayoh muna akoh..please.." hindi siya sure kung dahil sa kalasingan or sa ilaw o talagang nag-puppy eyes pa ito sa harap niya ng sinabi nito sa kaniya at tiningala ito sa kaniya.

Nasalubong na naman niya ang mapupungay na mga mata nito. Binasa nito ang pang-ibabang labi na lalong nagpawala sa sistema niya. Kung gago lang siya, kanina pa niya sinunggaban ito.

_Chanyeol's type to!_

_Tangina, lasing yan, Chanyeol!_

"Pagsisisihan mo kung magpapa-angkin ka sa akin." amuse ngunit may diin na sabi niya rito.

"N-no..." sabi nito at pinatahimik pa siya sa pamamagitan ng hintuturo nito sa labi niya.

"H-hindi ako magsisisi. Pwede mo kong angkinin..." husky na bulong nito sa kaniya. Naging mas malamlam pa ang mga mata nito.

Nagulat pa siya ng tumingkayad ito at walang sabi-sabing kinabig siya at hinalikan ng marubdob sa mga labi. Naamoy pa niya ang mabangong hininga nito na nahaluan ng mint alcohol na lalong nakapagpahalina sa kaniya.

Kasabay ng paghigpit ng kapit nito sa leeg niya ang pagkawala ng katinuan niya dahil sa halik nito. Hinapit niya ito ng mahigpit sa beywang saka hinawakan sa ulo upang mas lalong mapalalim ang halikan nila.

Narinig niya ang marahang ungol nito ng bahagya niyang kagatin ang pang-ibabang labi nito na kanina pa niya pinanggigilan na halikan. Mas lalong nagningas ang init na nararamdaman niya para dito pati na rin ang alaga niyang kanina pa nagwawala.

_Tangina!_

▪️▪️▪️

**PAGKAPASOK** pa lang nila Baekhyun sa condo unit ng lalaki ay walang sabi-sabing sinandal na siya ng binata sa dingding ng kwarto at siniil ng halik. Kanina pa sila halos hindi mapaghiwalay sa elevator, mabuti na lang talaga at wala silang kasabay.

Awtomatikong tinugon niya ng kaparehas na init ang halik nito.

Kaagad niyang naramdaman ang pamumukol ng pagkakalaki nito sa bandang tiyan niya na lalong nagbigay init sa kaniya.

Napaungol siya ng makaramdam ng kiliti ng halikan siya ng lalaki sa bandang tenga. "Pwede ka pang umurong, baby--" bulong nito.

"Baekhyun.." putol niya sasabihin nito. Nakita niyang kumunut ang noo ng binata kaya napangiti siya.

"My name is Baekhyun.." sabi niya rito. Doon lang tila nag-sink-in sa binata ang sinabi niya dahil napangiti na ito.

"Your name suits you..but can I call you baby then?" paos na saad nito sa kaniya bago muli siyang siniil ng halik. Walang pagdadalawang-isip na tinugon niya iyon at nilabanan ang init ng halik nito.

Nahigit niya ang paghinga ng maramdaman niya ang init ng hininga nito sa leeg niya. May damit pa siya ng mga oras na iyon ngunit pakiramdam niya ay unti-unti siyang sinisilaban dahil sa mga halik nito.

"What's your name by the way?" hingal na tanong niya dito.

Napangiti ang lalaki sa kaniya. Kahit may tama siya ng alak ay hindi pa rin niya maiwasang hindi kiligin dahil sa ganda ng ngiti ng binata.

"Chanyeol."

"C-Chanyeol...pero bagay sayong tawaging daddy ko.." malanding sabi niya dito. 

Narinig niya ang mahinang pagtawa nito sa bandang leeg niya dahilan upang makiliti siya. Kiliting may hatid na kuryente at init dahil nagumpisa na naman itong sakupin ang mga labi niya. Mas lalong pinalalim ang halik nito na wala namang pagdadalawang-isip na tinugon niya iyon at nilabanan ang init ng halik nito.

Nahigit niya ang paghinga ng maramdaman niya ang init ng hininga nito sa ibabaw ng dibdib niya.

  
May suot pa siya ng mga oras na iyon ngunit pakiramdam niya ay unti-unti siyang sinisilaban dahil sa mga halik nito. Iba talaga ang epekto ng alak nainom niya ng gabing iyon.

Mabilis ang naging kilos nito, namalayan na lang niya na hinuhubad na nito ang suot niya.

Napasinghap si Baekhyun ng maramdaman ang lamig ng aircon sa balat niya ngunit dagli ring nawala iyon dahil nahalinhinan iyon ng kakaibang init ng maramdaman niya muli ang mainit na labi ng kaniig sa balat niya.

Napasinghap siya ng sapuhin nito ang kaliwang dibdib niya at nanggigigil na pinisil iyon at tila uhaw na uhaw na sinubo sa bibig nito.

Ramdam na ramdam niya ang mainit na bibig nito na lalong nagpaningas ng nararamdaman niya.

"Uuhmm.." kagat ang labing anas niya ng maramdaman na nilalaro ng dulo ng dila nito ang kaliwang utong niya sabay isusubo ang buong dibdib niya.

Para itong sabik na bata.

Napasabunot siya sa buhok nito ng isubo naman nito ang kanang dibdib niya. Nakikiliti siya sa tuwing nararamdaman niyang nilalaro ng dila nito ang utong niya.

Shet!

Dibdib pa lang ang tinatrabaho nito sa kaniya ngunit tila halos mawala na siya sa katinuan.

"Ohhh!! D-daddy Chanyeol ang sarap niyan!" hindi niya mapigilang ungol lalo na ng maramdaman niyang bumaba ang isang kamay nito patungo sa naninigas niyang pagkalalaki at umakyat naman ang labi nito sa leeg niya.

Napapikit at napakagat-labi siya ng maramdaman niyang sinipsip at kinagat nito ang balat niya. "What did you call me?" husy ang boses na tanong nito.

Napakagat-labi siya saka malanding nginitian ang lalaki. "Daddy..Daddy Chan.."

Nakita niyang lalong nagdilim at naging mainit ang ekspresyon ng mukha nito dahil sa narinig.

Mas lalo siyang tinigasan ng maramdaman niya ang mainit na hininga nito bandang tenga niya.

"Damn, you're getting hard already.." bulong nito ng ikulong nito sa palad ni Chanyeol ang naninigas na titi niya.

Isang ungol at sabunot lang ang naging sagot niya lalo na ng balikan nito ang dibdib niya. Halos pangapusan siya ng hininga ng maramdaman niya ang daliri nito sa butas niya.

Napaungol siya at hinihintay ang susunod na gagawin ng lalaki pero nakaramdam siya ng frustration ng tila wala naman itong balak kung hindi ang tudyuin lang siya.

"Oh my..daddy please.." mangiyak-ngiyak na ungol ni Baekhyun.

"Hmm, please what?" halata niya ang nantutudyong tono nito.

"I want--"

"Is this what you want?" may gigil na sabi nito at walang sabi-sabing pinasok nito ang gitnang daliri sa butas niya.

Napaungol siya ng malakas at napaliyad ng maramdaman niyang unti-unting bumibilis ang daliri nito sa loob. Hanggang sa dagdagan nito ng isa pang daliri.

Mahigpit na napakapit si Baekhyun sa buhok nito at akmang hahawakan ang sarili ng mabilis siyang pigilan ng lalaki.

"Don't you dare touch yourself." may banta na sabi nito sa kaniya.

Lalo ata siyang na-arouse dahil sa lalim at sexy ng boses nito.

Baekhyun already feel his climax when suddenly the man in front of him stop pleasuring him.

Tumigil ang daliri nito sa paglalabas-masok sa butas niya.

"Fuck, please!" napahikbi si Baekhyun out of frustration.

"Please what?"

"Please let me come, Chan.."

"Not yet baby.."

Nakita niyang kumilos ang lalaki sa ibabaw niya at binigyan siya ng halik sa labi hanggang sa bumaba iyon sa kaniyang dibdib pababa sa tiyan niya kaya napadilat siya.

"W-what are you doing?" kahit nahihibang ay nagawa pa rin niyang magtanong dito.

"Let's get rid of this." sabi nito at bahagya siyang tinulak sa kama na naroon kaya napaupo siya.

"All fours baby." utos nito na agad niyang sinunod.

Tinanggal nito ang boxer na suot niya at bahagyang inihiwalay ang kaniyang mga binti.

Napasinghap siya ng malakas ng maramdaman niya ang mainit at basang dila nito sa butas niya. Wala sa loob na napasabunot siya sa buhok niya dahil sa sarap na nararamdaman lalo na ng patigasin nito ang dila at tudyuhin ang namumula niyang butas.

Napakagat-labi talaga si Baekhyun sa sarap.

_Puta…_

Patuloy lang si Chanyeol sa pagdila at pagsipsip sa butas niya na halos ikawala niya sa ulirat dahil sa sarap.

Tila nararamdaman nito ang panghihina ng kamay at tuhod niya kung kaya binago nito ang pwesto niya. Bahagya siyang tinulak nito pahiga sa kama at pinagpatuloy ang nasimulan.

Patuloy ito sa pagsipsip at pagdila.

Halos tumirik ang mata niya sa sarap ng maramdaman niya ang tila pamumuo sa tiyan niya na handang sumabog anumang oras.

"Ooh..." sarap na sarap na ungol niya.

Lalong tumirik ang mata ni Baekhyun ng maramdaman niya ang isang kamay nito na nagsisimula ng magtaas-baba sa kahabaan niya.

Wala sa loob na hinawakan niya ang kamay ng binata at siya na mismo ang naggiya sa kamay nito sa kung gaano kabilis at kahigpit ang gusto niya.

Natigilan ito at napatingin sa kaniya.

Lalong nag-apoy ang mga mata nito sa pagnanasa.

Namumula na rin ang tenga nito at kita niya ang gigil na panga nito habang pinagmamasdan siya.

  
"Tangina ang hot mong tingnan! Go on and fuck yourself with my hand." paos ang boses na sabi nito sa kaniya.

Naramdaman niyang pinasok nito ang dalawang daliri sa butas niya at bumalik ang labi nito sa dibdib niya at nagsisimula na naman nitong parusahan iyon.

Naramdam niya ang tila pagpuno ng kung ano sa pantog niya at tila may kung anong sasabog mula roon. Napahikbi si Baekhyun.

Hindi na niya kayang patagalin pa. "I-i'm…"

"Let it go, baby..come for me." sabi nito at mas lalo pang ginalingan ang pag-sipsip sa dibdib niya habang pabilis naman ng pabilis ang isang kamay nito sa butas niya tas hawak niya ang isang kamay nito na mabilis na nagtaaas-baba sa naninigas na titi niya. 

On cue yata ang mga salita ng binata because after he grip his hair tightly, he feel his orgasm exploded.

Isang mahabang ungol ang pinakawalan niya ng tuluyang marating ang kaligayahan.

Hindi niya maidilat ang mga mata dahil tila nasa langit pa rin siya.

Sobrang sensitive pa rin ng pakiramdam ni Baekhyun lalo pa nga at nararamdaman niyang patuloy na pinaglalaruan ng binata ang katas niya sa kahabaan niya.

He's too tired to stop him at nanginginig pa rin ang tuhod niya dahil sa nangyari.

Hindi na nga niya namalayang nakatayo na pala ito at binibigyan ng maliliit na halik ang leeg at balikat niya.

"Just give me a second.." anas niya rito ngunit simpleng humm lang ang narinig niya dito.

Napatili siya ng bigla siyang buhatin ng lalaki at inayos sa kama.

Napalunok siya ng makitang naghubad na ang lalaki ng pang-ibabaw na damit.

Alam niyang maganda ang katawan nito dahil bakat iyon sa suot nitong damit, ngunit hindi niya alam na ganun kaganda ang katawan nito ng tuluyan na nitong nahubad ang damit nito.

He has never seen a guy who has a perfect sculpture abs, ngayon lang. Namumutok ang muscles sa braso at dibdib nito. Halatang batak sa gym, ito rin ang tipo ng lalaki na hindi ka iiwanang may lakas pa sa kama.

"Do you like what you see?" may pilyong ngiti sa mga labi nito ng mahuli siya nitong tinititigan ang binata.

Namula naman siya.

Nakita niyang lalong nagdilim ang itsura ng binata pagkatapos nitong makita ang reaksyon niya.

Ngunit ilang sandali pa ay nakaibabaw na ang binata sa kaniya.

"No more foreplay, okay? Gustung-gusto na kitang kantutin, Baekhyun.." bulong nito sa kaniya ng maihiga na siya kama.

Kumuha ito ng condom sa may side table at binuksan gamit ang ngipin.

Lihim siyang napalunok at huminga ng malalim ng makitang pumwesto na ito sa pagitan ng kaniyang mga hita.

"I just want to warn you..I fuck hard, baby.." husky ang boses na bulong nito sa tenga niya.

Kasabay ng pagsiil ng halik nito sa kaniya ay ang pagsigid ng kirot ng ipasok nito ang kahabaan sa loob niya.

His length is no ordinary.

"Tangina, ang sikip mo…" gigil na saad nito sa kaniya. Pati yata pagmumura nito ang hot sa pandinig niya.

Sinimulan na niyang igiling ang beywang ng bahagya ng mawala ang kirot na ikinaungol naman ng lalaki.

"Fuck! Don't do that again, lalabasan ako sa ginagawa mo eh." gigil na sabi nito sa kaniya at siniil siya ulit ng halik.

Naramdaman niyang unti-unti ng gumagalaw ang binata sa ibabaw niya na lalong nakakadagdag sa kiliting nararamdaman niya.

Hindi niya mapigilan ang ungol ng isagad nito ang ari sa loob niya. Bumaba ang halik nito sa dibdib niya at doon tinuon ang atensyon. Sinimulan nitong sipsipin ng salitan ang dibdib niya habang umiindayog ito sa kaniyang ibabaw.

Napapasabunot na siya sa sariling buhok dahil sa sarap na pinapalasap nito sa kaniya.

Naramdaman niyang hinawakan nito ang kaniyang beywang at sinagad pang lalo ang kahabaan nito sa loob niya na lalong ikinabaliw niya.

Mabuti na lang sound proof ang kwarto dahil imposibleng hindi marinig mula sa labas ang lakas ng ungol at halinghing niya, hindi na niya mapigilan ang hindi mapasigaw at mapaungol ng malakas lalo pa kapag sinasagad nito ang malaking titi sa loob niya tapos biglang huhugutin.

May kung anong kiliti siyang nararamdaman sa tuwing may kung ano itong natatamaan sa loob niya habang walang sawa sa paglalabas-masok ang binata sa kaniya.

Napakagat-labi siya at napakapit sa balikat nito at sa kobre kama ng bumilis ang bawat ulos nito.

"Oohh...Harder!! Fuck me harder!" malakas na ungol niya ng maramdaman na naman niya ang pamumuo ng nalalapit na orgasmo niya.

It's also a first time for Baekhyun na makaramdam ng ganitong sexual connection. Kahit ginagawa na nila iyon ni Sehun noon ay ibang-iba ang pakiramdam niyon kumpara sa ngayon.

Tila naramdaman naman ng binata iyon at mas naging agresibo ito sa ibabaw niya. Itinaas nito ang dalawang kamay niya sa gilid niya, itinaas ang isang binti niya sa balikat nito saka kasabay ng pagsagad ng malaking titi nito sa loob niya ay siniil siya ng halik habang patuloy ang pagharabas nito sa kaniyang butas niya.

"I'm coming…" habol ang hiningang sabi niya dito.

"Let it go, baby..." bulong nito and that was his cue when his orgasm ripped him apart for the second time.

Ilang sandali pa at narinig niya ang marahas na mura nito ng hugutin nito ang alaga at naramdaman niya ang mainit na likidong nilabas nito sa may tiyan niya.

Hinihingal pa ito at namumula ang leeg at dibdib dahil sa kakatapos lang na orgasmo. Kahit siya ay hindi pa rin nakaka-recover sa pangyayari.

_Oh my gosh…_

Ramdam niya ang tila paghiwalay ng kaluluwa niya ng labasan siya ngayong gabi.

Kaagad siyang nakaramdam ng pagod at antok, but before he fell asleep naramdaman pa niya ang paglagay ng kumot nito sa hubad na katawan niya.

At kahit pagod at tila binugbog ang kaniyang katawan ay satisfied siyang nakatulog sa bisig ng binata.

_xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- kung saan muling nagkrus ang landas nila Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Ang masaklap, anak pala ito ng boss niya.
> 
> Nalintikan na!

**▪️▪️▪️**

**"ANO'NG** nangyayari dito?" takang tanong ni Baekhyun sa mga kasamahan niya ng dumating siya kinaumagahan. 

Kahit masakit pa rin ang pwet niya at paika-ika dahil sa giyerang kinasabakan niya ay pinilit pa rin niyang pumasok sa trabaho. Broken hearted at malandi lang si Baekhyun pero kailangan pa rin niyang maghanap-buhay. Let's be responsible whore. _charot!_

Nadatnan kasi niya ang mga ito na naglilinis at nag-aayos ng cubicle nila. He's working as an executive secretary of the president but not the typical working environment na nasa labas ng opisina ng boss ang mesa niya. Actually kasama niya ang ilang ka-officemate niya na executive secretaries din ng iba't ibang departamento sa area at may kaniya-kaniya silang cubicle. 

Nilingon siya ni Jongdae, "May bisita tayo, gaga!"

Napakunut-noo siya, "Bisita? Sino?"

"Late ka na naman kasi eh, nag-brief kanina si Sir Junmyeon, darating daw dito yung anak ni boss." untag ni Kyungsoo. Si Sir Junmyeon na tinutukoy nito ay ang head ng HR Department na katabi lang ng Executives office nila. Si Kyungsoo ay secretary ng Chief Finance Officer nila na si Jongin Kim. 

"Ay talaga? Parang wala namang sinabi si boss sa akin na darating ang anak niya?" kunut-noo na sabi niya rito. Nag-isip pa siya kung may nakalimutan ba siyang activity ng amo at di niya nalagay sa calendar. 

"Unexpected lang din daw sabi ni Sir Jun.." sabi ni Jongdae. 

Napakunut-noo pa siya ng makitang lumapit ito sa kaniya na tila may ibubulong kaya lumapit din siya sa kaibigan. "Ang balita daw, ang yummy daw ng anak ng boss mo, Baek!" impit ang kkilig na bulalas nito sa kaniya. 

"Yan, yan, yan!!! Pagdating sa kalandian talaga Jongdae magaling ka! Isusumbong kita kay Sir Min." asik ni Kyungsoo dito. Ang Sir Min naman na sinasabi ni Kyungsoo ay ang boss ni Jongdae na Chief Operating Officer, si Minseok Kim.

Natawa siya ng makitang nagbabardagulan na naman ang dalawa pero agad din napangiwi ng maramdaman ang kirot sa pwetan niya na hindi nakaligtas sa dalawa. 

"Ayos ka lang?" nag-aalalang tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya. 

"Anong nangyari sayo?" nagtatakang tanong ni Jongdae. 

Umiwas siya ng tingin dalawa. "W-wala to.."

Napa-aray siya ng tuktukan siya ni Jongdae ng stabili sa noo. "Wag kami uy! Alam namin yan. Mukhang napalaban ka kay Sehun ah!" tukso nito sa kaniya. 

Dahil sa narinig ay umasim ang mukha niya at napairap. "Wala na kami!" 

Kapwa nagulat naman ang dalawa sa sinabi niya. Wala siyang nagawa kung hindi ikwento ng pahapyaw ang nangyari sa kaniya at pagkahuli niya sa taksil na nobyo. As expected galit na galit ang dalawang kaibigan. Pero natigilan din ng mapagtanto ang kalandian ni Baekhyun. Sa huli, nakurot siya sa singit ng dalawa dahil no choice siya kung hindi ikwento ang engkwentro niya kay Daddy Chanyeol. 

Pagkatapos niyon ay nagbalik na naman ang usapan ng dalawa sa paparating na anak ng boss niya. Hindi pa niya nakikita ang anak ng boss niya, magda-dalawang-taon pa lang naman kasi siya sa trabaho niya saka ang alam niya nasa ibang bansa ang anak nitong lalaki dahil ito ang nagma-manage ng kompanya ng pamilya sa ibang bansa. 

Kahit naman kasi mabait at anak na ang turing sa kaniya ng boss niya ay hindi naman niya tsinitsimis ito sa mga personal na buhay nito pwera na lang kung magke-kwento ito sa kaniya. Ang asawa nga nito ay kailan lang din niya nakilala ng minsang bumisita ito sa kompanya at nagdala pa ng pagkain. Mabait ang ginang at kaagad niya itong nakagaanan ng loob. 

"Uy girl, ano pang hinihintay mo dyan, tumulong ka dito." untag ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya na ikinagulat niya.

Nilapag niya ang gamit sa lamesa ng marinig ang boses ng boss niya. Tila kasama nito ang boss ng mga kasamahan niya dahil bumati ang mga kaibigan niya sa mga ito. 

"Where's my favorite secretary?" untag ng boss niya na ikinangiti niya. Iyon palagi ang tawag nito sa kaniya kapag may pabor o utos itong ipapagawa. 

_'Boss, wala ho kayong choice dahil ako lang naman ang sekretarya mo.'_ sabi niya sa isip. 

Nakangiti siyang humarap sa mga ito. "Boss--" ngunit hindi na niya natapos ang iba pang sasabihin ng magulat siya sa lalaking kasama ng amo niya. 

Tila hari itong nakatayo sa tabi ng amo at matamang nakatingin sa kaniya. Kahit na pormal ang suot nito kumpara sa unang pagkikita nila ay ganoon pa rin ang epekto ng presensiya nito sa kaniya. 

Napalunok siya ng salubungin niya ang tingin nito, pansin niya ang kislap ng rekognisyon sa mga mata nito ng magkaharap sila. 

_Shit na malagkit!_

_Chanyeol_. awtomatikong bulong ng isip niya sa pangalan ng binata

"There you go, come here, Baekhyun. Ipapakilala ko sayo ang anak ko, ang magiging bagong boss mo." nakangiting sabi nito sa kaniya, sumenyas pa ito na lumapit sa kaniya.

Tila naman nasemento ang kaniyang mga paa dahil hindi niya magawang humakbang papunta sa amo niya kung hindi pa siya bahagyang tinulak ng mga kasamahan niya ay hindi niya mahahakbang ang paa.

Napatingin siyang muli sa binata na may munting ngisi sa mga labi at tila nagpipigil ng tawa ng nasa harapan na niya ang amo niya. 

"Are you okay? You look pale?" puna ng amo niya sa kaniya, bakas sa mukha nito ang pag-alala sa kaniya. 

"I-I'm f-fine...b-boss." lihim siyang napamura ng manginig at mautal siya ng sumagot siya dito. Pero tangina lang ramdam na ramdam ni Baekhyun ang pamumutla niya ng oras na iyon. 

_Susmaryosep! Mahabaging langit!_

Sino bang hindi mahihimatay at kakabahan kung makita niya ulit ang lalaking dahilan kung bakit muntik na siyang malumpo dahil ihi lang ata ang naging pahinga nila ng magkakilala sila nito. Tapos malalaman mo na anak pala ng boss mo na ngayo'y mukhang magiging amo mo na rin. Ano bang tadhana to? 

Pinarurusahan ata siya dahil ang bilis niyang lumandi. Pero dapat ba niyang ikumpisal kay Park senior na nachupa na niya ng paulit-ulit ang unico hijo nito? Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang pag-ikot ng sikmura niya sa kaba. 

"Maybe he needs coffee, dad." narinig niyang sabi ng binata sa ama na ikinatawa ng mga tao roon. Tiningnan niya ito at lihim na sinamaan ng tingin, ngumisi lang ito sa kaniya na tila naaliw pa na makita siyang hindi mapakali. 

"Anyway, this is my son, Chanyeol. Ikaw na ang bahalang mag-assist sa kaniya, okay Baekhyun?" saad ng amo niya sa kaniya pagkuwa'y bumaling ito sa anak.

"Son, this is, Baekhyun, ang nag-iisang sekretaryang hindi pinagselosan ng mommy mo. He will be assisting you while you're under my supervision. Don't worry about him, he's very efficient..magaling na bata to, hijo." papuri nito sa kaniya. 

Tumikhim ang binata saka tiningnan ng matiim. "Halata ngang magaling nga siya, dad." sabi nito dahilan para mapatingin siya sa direksyon niya.

"Oh siya, ikaw ng bahala sa anak ko, hijo, okay?" sabi ng amo niya. 

"P-po? Saan po kayo pupunta, boss?" 

"I have a meeting with Mr. Wu, remember?" 

"Hindi ninyo ho ba ako kailangan doon, boss?" tanong niya rito. Siyempre naman kahit halos mailuwa na ni Baekhyun ang laman-loob niya sa kaba at bigla ay hindi pa rin niya dapat kalimutan na siya ang efficient secretary ni Lorenzo Park. 

"Hindi na, Sancho is my old friend. Ikaw na muna ang bahala sa anak ko, Baekhyun, okay?" saad nito sa kaniya at tinapik pa siya sa balikat. Para talaga anak na rin ang turing nito sa kaniya kaya mas lalo siyang nakokonsensiya na anak pala nito ang nalawayan niya.

Wala na siyang nagawa ng umalis ito kasama ang chief heads at nagsipulasan na rin ang mga kasama niya kaya silang dalawa na lang ni Chanyeol ang natira. 

Kinalma niya ang sarili. Baekhyun, magtrabaho ka muna! Saka na ang landi! 

"T-this way, S-sir..." untag niya sa lalaking nakatingin lang sa kaniya.

Iminuwestra nito ang kamay. "Lead the way..baby.." malalim at sexy ang boses na sabi nito sa kaniya. Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun ay nagtaasan ang balahibo niya sa batok ng maramdaman doon ang init ng hininga ni Chanyeol.

Huminto siya saka hinarap ang binata. "Chanyeol behave, nasa trabaho tayo.." mariin na sabi niya rito.

Nakita niya ang amuse na tingin nito sa kaniya. Nagpatiuna na siyang naglakad kaya napasinghap siya ng paluin nito ang pwet niya.

Pinandilatan niya ang lalaki at kabadong tumingin sa paligid. Mabuti na lang at walang tao sa hallway. 

▪️▪️▪️

**"...AND THIS** will be your office, Sir." untag niya rito ng sa wakas ay makarating sila sa opisina nito. Nagpatiuna siyang pumasok dito.

"At last..." bulalas nito at narinig niya ang pag-lock ng pinto ng opisina nito. Muntik pa siyang mapatili ng bigla siyang hilahin at kargahin ng binata at isinandal sa nakasaradong pintuan ng opisina nito at walang sabi-sabing siniil siya ng halik.

God, I miss him kahit kakahiwalay lang nila nung linggo. Awtomatikong napakapit siya sa batok nito ng maramdaman ang init at sarap ng halik na binibigay nito sa kaniya at pinalupot ang binti sa beywang nito upang hindi siya mahulog.

Naramdaman niyang mas lalong dinikit ni Chanyeol ang katawan sa katawan niya habang patuloy pa rin ang paghahalikan nila. Ramdam niya ang tila sabik sa halik nito lalo na ng mag-umpisa ng maglakbay ang kamay nito sa parte ng katawan niya. 

"I miss you, baby.." bulong nito sa kaniya habang bumababa ang halik sa leeg niya. 

_Shet, Baek...nasa office kayo!_

Kaya bago pa siya lubusang matangay sa sarap ng halik nito at sa nakakaadik na mga haplos nito ay bahagya na niyang tinulak ang lalaki. Habol niya ang hininga ng pakawalan ni Chanyeol ang mga labi niya. Napalunok siya ng magtama ang mga mata nila. Pansin niya ang init at tiim ng tingin nito sa kaniya.

"N-nasa office t-tayo, Sir.."

"Cut the Sir, B..ako lang to." ungol nito sa kaniya. 

"P-pero c-chan--"

"Hmm..I miss you, hindi mo ko miss?" biglang tanong nito sa kaniya. Ang huling pagkikita nila ay ng ihatid siya nito sa apartment niya. After niyon ay hindi na siya umaasang kokontakin pa siya ng binata.

Napakagat-labi si Baekhyun ng marinig iyon mula kay Chanyeol. Like, shet! Nanghihina lalo si Baekhyun kapag ganoon kalambing ang boses ni Chanyeol. Proven ng marupok si Baekhyun Byun sa pa-baby na lambing ni Chanyeol sa kaniya dahil iyon ang dahilan kung bakit ika-ika siyang umalis sa penthouse nito.

Biglang naalala ni Baekhyun ang sitwasyon nila kaya bahagya siyang lumayo dito. "May kasalanan ka pa sa akin!" naging matalim ang tingin niya dito. 

Napakunut-noo ito. "What?" 

"Wag mo kong ma-what-what dyan! Bakit hindi mo sinabi sa akin na pagmamay-ari ninyo ang pinagtatrabahuhan ko?" 

Dahil sa narinig ay bahagya ng lumayo ang ulo ni Chanyeol. "Hindi ko naman alam na secretary ni daddy.."

"Pero kahit na! I slept with my boss pa rin, Chanyeol! Gosh!" 

"No. Technically, hindi mo pa ako boss ng magkita tayo last day."

"Pero boss na kita ngayon.." sabi niya. Kahit naman malandi si Baekhyun hindi niya ugaling pagsamahin ang trabaho at landi. Wrong iyon. Pero hindi natin sure talaga sa pagkakataong ito. 

Nakita niyang tumaas ang isang kilay nito at may smirk sa labi. "Well, this is an exemption--"

Napapadyak siya. "Daddy naman eh!" 

Narinig niyang napa-groan si Chanyeol. Huli na ng marealize niya ang tinawag niya dito. Nakagat niya ang hintuturo at labi saka napangiwi. 

Nakita niya kung paano nag-iba ang ekspresyon ni Chanyeol. Ganoong-ganoon ang itsura nito kapag handa na itong lapain siya.

Natigilan siya ng mas lalong diniinan nito ang katawan siya. Napasinghap siya ng maramdaman ang pamumukol ng alaga nito. 

"Don't call me that while we're here in the office, baby. Kanina pa ako nagtitimpi sayo. Nung nakita pa lang kita kanina gusto na kitang hilahin somewhere kasi gustung-gusto na kitang kantutin." bulong ni sa bandang tenga niya. 

Shet talaga tong bibig ni Chanyeol. Ang bastos! Pero gustung-gusto ni Baekhyun kapag binabastos siya ng ganun ni Chanyeol. 

Naramdaman niya ang pamamanhid ng pisngi niya, worst, automatic na nag-react at nag-init ang pakiramdam niya ng marinig iyon buhat sa binata. But his reaction is probably one of the wrong moves na nagawa niya dahil tila mas lalong nagdilim ang aura ng kaharap. 

Narinig niya ang isang marahas na mura mula rito at tila naputol ang lahat ng pagtitimpi na meron ang binata ng mga oras na iyon at hinapit siya sa beywang. Chanyeol held the back of his head and kiss him torridly.

Rough. Hot. Torrid. Kiss. 

Napapikit si Baekhyun at agad na gumanti ng halik. Para silang mga kuryenteng sumabog ng maglapat ang labi nilang dalawa. They keep on tasting each other, sucking and biting each other's lips and tongue while Baekhyun start grinding his hips against Chanyeol. Tila sinapian siya ng kung anong espirito at ito ang kumokontrol sa katawan niya ng mga oras na iyon. 

Narinig niyang napa-groan ulit si Chanyeol at ramdam niya kung paano mas lalong tumigas at nabuhay ang ibabang bahagi ng binata.

Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun ay dadausdos siya dahil nanghihina na ang tuhod niya ngunit naging maagap si Chanyeol. Binuhat siya nito sa table nito, he automatically wrapped his legs around Chanyeol's waist habang nakakapit siya sa leeg nito at patuloy silang nagpapalitan ng mainit na halikan at laway. 

"D-daddy--"

"Sshh..I got you baby.." tila mukhang alam nga ng binata ang nararamdaman niya ng mga oras na iyon dahil mabilis nitong kinalag ang butones ng suot niyang pnatalon at naramdaman niya ang kamay nitong pumasok sa suot na pantalon niya habang dumausdos ang halik nito pababa sa leeg niya.

Nakagat ni Baekhyun ang pang-ibabang labi ngunit may umalpas pa ring mahinang ungol sa bibig niya.

"Damn, you smell so divine, Baek." sabi nito. Ramdam niya ang mainit na hininga nito sa leeg niya pababa sa collar bone pababa sa ibabaw ng dibdib.

"C-Chan."

Halos mahimatay na si Baekhyun sa sensasyong nararamdaman ng mga oras na iyon lalo pa't naramdaman niya kung paano siya trabahuhin ng binata sa lower dept.

"Uuhmp--" impit na ungol niya at napapikit ng mariin ng maramdaman niyang salitan nitong sinipsip ang magkabilang nipples niya habang patuloy na naglulumikot ang daliri nito sa matigas niyang titi. Hindi na nga niya namalayang nabuksan na nito ang polong suot. 

Napasabunot siya sa buhok nito when Baekhyun felt that Chanyeol bite his nipple and suck it again. Nilabas nito ang naguumigting na titi niya at pabilis ng pabilis ang kamay nitong nagtataas-baba sa titi niya.

"Oohhh...D-daddy..Aahhh C-chan.." naiiyak na si Baekhyun dahil sa nararamdaman niya ng mga oras na iyon. 

Umangat ang mukha ng binata. "It's fine, let it go, baby." saad nito at siniil siya ng halik sa labi at mas lalong bumilis ang kamay nito.

Lalong dumiin ang pagkakasabunot niya sa buhok ng binata. Nasubsob niya ang mukha sa leeg at nakagat ang balikat nito when he finally reached his climax.

The sensation was too strong and he felt his body shaking because of his strong orgasm. Baekhyun heard Chanyeol's groan ng mapadiin niya ang kagat sa balikat nito para mapigilan niya ang sigaw at ungol niya.

Pero kahit ang simpleng daing nito ay tila naghatid ng init sa buong katawan niya.

Habol pa niya ang hininga ng bahagyang lumayo siya sa binata. Sinalubong nito ang mga tingin niya ng isubo niyo ang daliring ginamit nito sa pagpapaligaya sa kaniya kanina. 

"Sweet…" swabeng saad nito sa kaniya. Nahigit niya ang hininga at namula ang pisngi ng tuluyan ng humupa ang init sa kanilang dalawa. 

Parehas pa silang nagulat ng marinig ang katok mula sa labas ng kwarto ng binata. Nagpapanic ang itsura ni Baekhyun kasi hello halatang katatapos lang niyang makipagbardagulan. 

"Sir Chanyeol, pinapatawag po kayo ni Sir Jongin sa office niya." untag ni Kyungsoo sa labas ng pinto. 

Chanyeol cleared his throat. "Sige, papunta na ako pakisabi." seryosong saad ng binata at hindi pa rin siya hinihiwalayan ng tingin.

"Okay, sir!" sagot ng nasa labas at umalis na. 

"You may go, let's talk later. Ako ang maghahatid sayo pag-uwi." masuyong sambit ni Chanyeol sa kaniya pagkuwan.

Napamaang siya at wala sa loob napatingin sa alaga nito. Alam niyang matigas pa rin iyon. "P-pero p-paano ka?"

Ngumisi si Chanyeol, namula naman siya. Gusto niyang sabunutan ang sarili. So, anong plano mo? Serbisyuhan pa si Chanyeol? Malandi ka talaga Baekhyun!

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang baba niya para magkatinginan sila. "I can manage. Go back to work na, hmm?" masuyong sabi nito sa kaniya saka siya hinalikan sa noo. 

Halos manlumo naman si Baekhyun dahil sa gesture ng binata. Like shit, mas marupok yata si Baekhyun kapag ganito na si Chanyeol. Alam ni Baekhyun na kahit super rough ni Chanyeol sa kama, iba pa rin after ng rounds ninyo kasi tatanungin talaga siya nito kung okay lang ba siya ang all. At sa tingin ni Baekhyun dun siya mas nanghihina.

Kahit gusto pang lumuhod ni Baekhyun sa bagong boss niya at sambahin ito at kailangan pa rin niyang gampanan ang trabaho. Wala na siyang nagawa kung hindi ang lumabas sa opisina nito.

Paglabas niya ay doon lang nag-sink-in sa kaniya ang lahat. Shit lang talaga, legit na nakipagbardagulan siya sa anak ng boss niya.

_Argh! Ang landi mo talaga Baekhyun Byun!_

xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- ewan ko lang pero ang pangit para tapusin ang kwentong to! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dapat naguusap lang sila ni Chanyeol na tapusin at kalimutan na ang namagitan sa kanilang dalawa pero bakit kasi everytime na nagdidikit sila ng binata laging nawawala sa sarili si Baekhyun. Imbes na usap, hayun..nakaluhod at nakatuwad na naman siya sa binata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- will update this story kapag kayang isingit sa oras ko huhu..super busy maging adult mygawd! charot! 
> 
> \- patawarin po ang mga grammar error na makikita sa kwentong ito.

▪️▪️▪️

**"TARA NA, BAEK!"** yaya ni Jongdae sa kaniya ng oras na ng uwian. Palagi kasing sabay silang tatlo nila Kyungsok umuwi dahil pare-parehas ang way ng mga bahay nila.

Biglang kinabahan si Baekhyun. Nakatanggap kasi siya ng text mula kay Chanyeol na huwag muna daw siyang uuwi dahil ihahatid siya ng binata. Hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin niya nasasabi sa mga kaibigan na si Chanyeol ang nakilala niya sa bar ng nagdaang weekend.

"A-ah..mauna na kayo, dae..m-may p-pinatapos pa kasi sa akin eh.." dahilan niya dito. Well, medyo totoo naman yun pero tapos na niya iyon, isesend na lang niya sa email ng papa ni Chanyeol.

"Ah okay. Una na kami ni Soo. See yah tomorrow!" paalam nito sa kaniya.

"B-bye.." kumaway pa siya sa dalawa.

Ilang minuto lang simula ng makaalis ang dalawang kaibigan ng makatanggap na naman siya ng text mula kay Chanyeol. Hinihintay na siya nito sa parking lot.

Huminga siya ng malalim saka inayos na ang mga gamit. He think it's about time na para nga makapag-usap sila ng binata. Exciting ang nangyari sa kanilang dalawa nung weekend pero iba na ang sitwasyon nila ngayon. Hindi na lang ito basta na-hook-up or something dahil magkatrabaho na sila, worst, anak pa ito ng boss niya.

Kailangan lang ni Baekhyun na maayos na sabihin iyon kay Chanyeol na hindi siya nadidstract sa panglalandi nito sa kaniya.

Huminga ulit si Baekhyun. Tama, ayun ang dapat niyang gawin.

Buo na ang loob niya habang binabagtas ang parking lot. Madali niyang nakita ang kotse ni Chanyeol. Kaagad naman siyang pinagbuksan nito.

Yes, buo na ang loob ni Baekhyun kanina pero parang yelong nalusaw ang lahat ng makaharap niyang muli ang binata.

Tangina naman kasi bakit ho ba ang gwapo nito, rold?

"Hi, baby.." bati nito sa kaniya ng makapasok na siya ng kotse nito saka siya hinalikan. 

Napamura si Baekhyun kasi unti-unti na namang hinahangin ang tapang niya at napapatangay sa halik ni Chanyeol. Namalayan na lang niyang gumaganti na naman siya ng halik sa binata. Kung hindi pa niya naalalang nasa parking lot pa sila ay hindi niya puputulin ang halik. 

"Te-teka..baka m-may makakita saten, Chan.." sabi niya dito ng bahagya siyang lumayo dito. 

"Tinted ang sasakyan ko. Walang makakakita sa atin." sabi lang nito. Napasinghap pa siya ng buhatin siya ng binata at kandungin sa lap nito. Nakaharap na tuloy siya dito tas nasa magkabilang side nito yung binti niya habang patuloy lang silang nagpapalitan ng laway. 

" I miss you.." sabi nito sa kaniya ng bumaba ang halik nito sa leeg niya. Pagkatapos kasi ng engkwentro nila sa opisina nito ay hindi na sila nagkatagpo ng binata dahil naging busy na silang pareho. 

Napaungol si Baekhyun ng maramdaman niyang dinilaan ni Chanyeol ang leeg niya saka niya naramdaman ang pagsipsip niyon doon. 

"T-eka..m-may sasabihin p-pala ako sayo.." kahit nahihibang na si Baekhyun sa sarap ay hindi niya pa rin nakakalimutan ang plano niya kung bakit siya pumayag na ihatid siya ni Chanyeol. 

"Okay. Let's talk..but after this, baby.." sabi nito sa kaniya saka bumaba na ang labi nito sa utong niya para dilaan at sipsipin iyon. Napakagat-labi naman si Baekhyun sa sarap at pagpipigil na huwag mapaungol ng malakas. Chanyeol's hands and lips can do wonders talaga. Hindi napansin ni Baekhyun na tuluyang nahubaran na pala siya ng damit ng binata at pinagpipiyestahan na nito ang utong niya. Napaliyad at napasabunot siya sa buhok dahil sa sarap. Ramdam na rin niyang parehas na silang matigas ng binata dahil hello, wala sa loob na gina-grind pala ni Baekhyun ang titi niya sa binata na mas lalong ikinakaulol naman ni Chanyeol. 

Narinig niyang gigil na napamura si Chanyeol ng kalagin niya ang sinturon ng binata at ilabas doon ang naguumigting nitong pagkakalaki.

Hinila siya ng binata sa backseat kasi mas maluwag doon. Mabilis lang ang lahat. Namalayan na lang ni Baekhyun na nakaluhod na siya sa harap ni Chanyeol habang subo-subo niya ang matigas at malaking titi nito. 

"Aaahhhh!! Putangina talaga ng bibig mo, Baek!!" masarap na ungol nito sa kaniya at hinawakan pa ang buhok niya habang nakasandal sa headrest. Sa ilang beses ng may nangyari sa kanila ni Chanyeol alam na niyang paborito nitong sinasabutan siya habang chinuchupa niya ang binata. Hindi naman nagrereklamo si Baekhyun dahil gusto rin naman niya. 

Dinilaan niya ang mahaba at matabang titi nito saka sinubo ang dalawang mundo ng binata kaya mas lalong naulol si Chanyeol. Habol pa ni Baekhyun ang hininga ng iluwa niya ang titi nito saka nagtaas-baba ang kamay niya. 

"Stop it. Come here.." sabi nito sa kaniya saka siya hinila sa kandungan at nagpalitan na naman sila ng halikan. Wala na siyang pakialam kahit nalalasahan pa ni Chanyeol ang sarili nito sa bibig niya. 

"Hubarin mo na yung pants then tuwad ka dito." utos ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Mabilis namang sinunod no Baekhyun iyon dahil shit lang nawala na ang pakatino ng isip niya kasi naunahan na naman ng pagkalibog para kay Chanyeol.

Pagkatapos niyang maghubad ay tumalikod siya sa binata. Tumuwad talaga siya sa harapan nito habang nakakapit siya sa sandalan ng passenger seat. Pwede na yata siyang pumasang p0rn star dahil sa itsura niya ng oras na iyon. 

"AAAHHHHHHH!!" malakas na ungol niya ng dilaan ni Chanyeol ang butas niya sabay pasok ng daliri nito sa butas niya. Ilang segundo tas pinaharap na siya agad ni Chanyeol sa kaniya saka marahas na hinalikan na naman. Tangina naman pakiramdam ni Baekhyun magang-maga na ang bibig niya simula weekend dahil laging pinanggigigilan ni Chanyeol iyon. 

Nakita niyang nagtaas-baba ang kamay nito sa karagad nito. Gusto niya nga sanang siya ang gumawa niyon pero mabilis na siyang nahila ng binata at kinandong dito. Napa-aahh ng masarap si Baekhyun ng swak na pumasok ang titi ni Chanyeol sa butas niya. 

"Go and move.." narinig niyang utos nito sa kaniya. Sumandal ito sa sandalan habang hawak ng mahigpit ang beywang niya. Si Baekhyun naman ay nagsimula ng magtaas-baba sa harapan ng binata. Kitang kita ni Baekhyun kung paano magdilim ang ekspresyon ni Chanyeol habang pinapanood siya nito. Napapakagat-labi pa siya kapag natatamaan ng titi nito ang favorite spot niya. 

"Let's change position, baby.." narinig niyang sabi nito. Pinaalis siya sa kandungan nito. Umalis rin ang binata sa pagkakaupo. Pinaluhod siya ni Chanyeol sa backseat kaharap ng salamin saka walang sabi-sabing pinasok nito ang galit na galig na titi sa butas niya. Puro aah-ahh ang naririnig sa buong kotse ni Chanyeol dahil sa mabilis nitong pagtira sa kaniya. 

Sana lang talaga at walang dumaan sa parteng iyon kung hindi baka ma-principal office sila ng wala sa oras. Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang beywang niya saka marahas siyang tinitira sa likod. Napapaawang ang bibig ni Baekhyun sa sarap habang kinakantot ni Chanyeol. 

"Malapit ka na, baby?" narinig niyang bulong Chanyeol sa kaniya. Dumukwang pala ito sa kaniya at sinide ang mukha niya para mahalikan siya. Ungol na lang tuloy ang naisagot niya sa binata dahil sakop na nito ang labi niya. Siyempre bilang si Chanyeol ay isang lalaking mas unang iniisip ang pleasure maibibigay niya kay Baekhyun, naramdaman ni Baekhyun na hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang naglalawa niyang titi saka mabilis at mahigpit na nagtaas-baba ang kamay nito doon habang patuloy pa rin na naglalabas-masok ang titi nito sa kaniya. 

Tangina talaga, ngayon ninyo sabihin kung masisisi ninyo ba si Baekhyun kung bakit madaling umurong ang tapang niya kapag kaharap na niya ang binata. Kung kayo ang kinakantot ng ganito kasarap, hindi ninyo siya masisisi.

"Uhmm..C-chan.." 

"hmm? Malapit na ang baby ko?" malambing ang boses na tanong nito sa kaniya. 

Tango na lang nasagot niya dito kasi feeling ni Baekhyun mahihimatay na siya sa sobrang sarap.

At ayun na nga, ilang ulos pa ng parehas silang napaungol ng malakas kasi sabay silang nilabasan ni Chanyeol. Iyong kaniya tumalsik sa sandalan ng sasakyan ng binata habang ito naman nilabasan sa loob ng pwet niya. Naramdaman niya pa na bahagyang umagos ang ibang katas niya pababa sa hita niya pero hindi na muna niya inisip iyon. Isang malalim na hininga ang pinakawalan ni Baekhyun ng parehas silang makaraos nito. 

Nakaupo pa rin silang dalawa ni Chanyeol sa backseat. Nakapantalon at maayos na ang itsura nito pero siya nakahubad pa rin at nakakandong saka nakahilig sa binata. Nakayakap ito sa kaniya at paminsan-minsan ay hinahagod nito ang likod at hita niya.

"Okay ka na?" masuyong tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya saka sinuklay pa nito ang buhok niya.

"Sabi ko mag-usap tayo eh.." walang lakas na sabi niya rito. Bahagyang natawa ang binata kasi imbes na halikan lang ang mangyayari bigla na naman silang nagbardagulan. 

"Sorry. Hindi ako nakapagpigil eh..ang sarap ng baby ko eh.." tukso nito sa kaniya kaya hinampas niya ang dibdib nito at sinubsob ang mukha sa hiya. Natawa naman si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun kasi super cute talaga nito eveytime matatapos sila ng round. Puta ito sa kama pero super baby nito after. 

"Okay. Uwi na tayo tas let's talk." sabi ni Chanyeol. 

Simpleng hmm lang ang sagot ni Baekhyun. Si Chanyeol pa ang nagbihis sa kaniya. Siyempre ganun talaga, ikaw ang naghubad dapat ikaw rin ang magdadamit. Doon nanghihina si Baekhyun, kapag ganitong nagiging gentleman na naman ang binata sa kaniya. Binuhat pa siya nito papuntang passenger seat at ito pa ang nag-ayos ng seatbelt niya. Matapos masigurong komportable at okay na siya ay hinalikan siya nito sa noo saka umayos na ng upo sa driver's set.

Lihim na napabuntung-hininga na lang si Baekhyun kasi hello, paano mo ba maiiwasan yung ganitong lalaki? Wala siyang masabi sa ka-sweet-an nito sa totoo lang. Inabala na lang tuloy ni Baekhyun ang sarili habang tinitingnan ang mga nadadaanan nila habang pina-practice niya ang dapat na sabihin sa binata pag nahatid na siya nito sa apartment niya.

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nahuli ng nanay. Nagkalinawan. May mag-ex na nagkitang muli. May nagselos. Pero donchawori sila pa rin ang end game <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naka-on repeat saken yung Paubya ni Moirra. Feeling brokenhearted ako kahit di naman kaya magsusulat na lang ako ng smut char! sana lagi kayong masaya, okay? <3
> 
> Also, kung lagi kayong napapadpad dito alam ninyo ng TAMAD akong magreview ng sinusulat ko. Hahaha. Pag tinype ko dito, automatic post agad, kaya patawarin ang lahat ng grammar error sa kwento.

**NAALIMPUNGATAN** si Baekhyun ng makarinig ng doorbell ng umagang iyon. 

_At kailan pa siya nagkadoorbell?_

Gagalaw na lang dapat siya ng maramdaman niya ang kamay na nakapalibot sa beywang niya. Nagising na ng tuluyan si Baekhyun at napalibot ang tingin sa paligid.

Of course, wala na naman siya sa apartment. Simula ng magkaroon sila ng unofficial agreement ni Chanyeol ay halos dito na siya tumira sa condo ng binata. Well, magiisang buwan ng ganoong set-up nila. Fresh pa sa utak niya na tuluyan na niyang hindi natapos ang ugnayan nila ng binata dahil kinain na ng karupukan ang buonh sistema niya ng gabing iyon. Hindi rin naman siya hinatid ni Chanyeol sa apartment niya dahil diniretso siya nito sa condo nito. Wala ng nagawa ang ating bida dahil marupok talaga siya.

Naligunan niya si Chanyeol na mahimbing na natutulog sa tabi niya. Nakasiksik ang mukha nito sa leeg niya kaya ramdam na ramdam niya ang mainit na hininga nito, idagdag pa ang higpit ng yakap nito sa kaniya. Madaling araw na silang natapos ng binata kanina dahil parang hindi nauubusan ng energy ito.

Naputol ang pagmumuni-muni ni Baekhyun ng marinig na naman niya ang doorbell kaya no choice siya kung hindi gisingin si Chanyeol dahil di siya makatayo.

"Chan.." yugyog niya sa binata 

"Hmm.."

"Yeol, gising. May nagdodorbell."

"Let manang do her job, babe." ungol nito saka mas lalong humigpit ang yakap nito sa kaniya. 

"Anong manang let do her job eh pinag-leave mo ang katulong mo." sabi niya. Yes, ang animal pinag-leave ang katulong nitong tuwing weekend lang naglilinis sa condo unit nito dahil baka maeskandalo daw ito sa kanilang dalawa.

Dahil sa narinig ay unti-unting nagbukas ng mata si Chanyeol. Nagtama ang mga mata nila, nginitian pa siya nito. Kinilig naman si vakla kasi hello, ang gwapo gwapo pa rin ni Chanyeol kahit bagong gising. 

"Goodmorning. How was your sleep?" tanong nito sa kaniya saka siya hinalikan sa noo. 

"Good. You?" 

Ngumiti ulit ito. "Sarap tulog ko. Pagod ako eh.."

Inirapan niya lang ang binata na ikinatawa nito. Paanong hindi mapapagod, hindi siya nito tinigilan hanggat hindi siya nanlulupaypay sa pagod at antok. 

Magsasalita pa sana ito ng muli silang makarinig ng doorbell. "May bisita ka ba ngayong umaga?" tanong niya sa lalaki. 

Kumunut-noo lang ito saka umiling. Dumiretso ito sa banyo at siya naman ay no choice kung hindi isuot agad ang polo nitong nasa sofa at sweatpants nito para mapuntahan ang nagdo-doorbell. 

Pagkabukas niya ng pinto ay parang gusto niya agad isara ng makita kung sino ang taong naroon. Ang tanga niya lang dahil hindi na niya naisip na tumingin sa peep hole sa pagmamadali. 

"Baekhyun?" 

"M-Mrs. Park.." napalunok si Baekhyun ng makitang ang gulat at nagtatakang reaksyon ng mama ni Chanyeol. 

"W-what are you doing here?" 

Bubukas pa lang sana ang bibig niya ng marinig ang boses ni Chanyeol.

"Baby, who's that?" tanong nito. Ilang sandali pa nga ay lumitaw na rin ang binata. 

"Mom!" gulat din si Chanyeol ngunit nagawa nitong bumeso sa ina. 

"What are you doing here?" tanong nito. 

"Ako dapat ang magtanong sayo niyan..ano'ng ginagawa ni Baekhyun dito?" tanong nito sa binata. 

Si Baekhyun naman ay hindi malaman kung anong gagawin. Sobrang shock siya sa unexpected meeting niya with Mrs. Park. Nagkita na sila ng babae noon sa opisina pero hindi sa ganito na halos nagsusumigaw ang itsura niyang katatapos lang makipagsex sa anak nito. 

Lalong napayuko si Baekhyun ng masalubong niya ang nang-uusig na mata ni Mrs. Park. "May relasyon ba kayong dalawa?" 

"Ma--" 

Nagulat siya ng biglang humarap si Mrs. Park sa kaniya. "Tell me, Baekhyun, pinilit ka ba netong anak ko?" 

Napatingin siyang bigla ni Chanyeol saka sa nanay nito. "P-po?" 

"Don't be scared. Alam ko kung gaano kalandi ang anak ko--" 

"Mom!" 

"Shut up." pinandilatan pa nito ang anak. 

"Tell me, inakit ka ba niya? Nilandi ka niya? Pinilit--" 

Mariin siyang umiling dito with matching kumpas pa nh kamay. "H-hindi po..uhh, wala pong pilitan..w-wala pong ganun, Mrs. Park." tanggi niya sa ginang. 

Napatango-tango ito. "So, bakit ka nasa condo ng anak ko? May relasyon ba kayo?" 

Napamulagat si Baekhyun. "P-po?" 

Hindi siya na-inform na ganito mang-hot seat si Mrs. Park. Hindi siya ready. Ang aga-aga para sa ganitong confrontation. 

"Ma, wag mong takutin si Baekhyun. Ano po bang ginagawa ninyo dito?" biglang tanong ni Chanyeol sa nanay. 

"I went here to invite you for lunch sana bilang wala ang ate mo, pero mukhang may iba ka ng plano." sabi nito sa anak. Si Baekhyun naman ramdam ang pamumula ng pisngi niya dahil sa klase ng tingin ni Mrs. Park sa kaniya. 

"At ikaw, lalaki, kailan mo pa sasabihin sa amin ng papa mo ang tungkol dito?" biglang interrogate ng mama ni Chanyeol sa binata. 

Napakamot ng batok si Chanyeol. 

Nagulat si Baekhyun ng humarap si Mrs. Park sa kaniya. "Alam kong matino kang bata kaya hindi ko lubos-maisip na sa anak ko lang ikaw babagsak.."

"Ma! I'm your son, bakit mo ko nilalaglag ng ganito?" drama ni Chanyeol sa nanay. 

"Yes, you're my son kaya alam ko ang likaw ng bituka mong bata ka. Sinasabi ko sayo, mabait na bata si Baekhyun at kapag nawalan ng magaling na sekretarya ang papa mo, malalagot ka sa akin." banta nito sa anak. 

Napakamot ng ulo si Chanyeol. "Hindi naman eh. I like Baekhyun, hindi ko siya lolokohin." seryosong sagot nito sa nanay. Si Baekhyun naman biglang napatingin sa binata dahil first time niya iyon marinig sa binata. Ramdam niya ang pagkabog ng puso niya. 

Mukhang namang nakahinga ng maluwag si Mrs. Park dahil sa narinig saka siya binalingan. "How about you? Do you like my son?" 

Napakagat-labi si Baekhyun kasi pulang pula na ang mukha niya ng tumango siya sa nanay nito na may mahinang 'opo'. Napatili pa ito dahil sa sagot niya. 

"Well, it settled then. Mukhang nakakaistorbo na ako. I probably ask your father na lang for lunch out." sabi nito sa kanila na kay Chanyeol ang atensyon. 

"I'll be going na." paalam nito. Ihahatid na lang dapat nila ang ginang sa pinto ng tumunog ang cellphone ni Chanyeol. Nag-excuse ito dahil tungkol iyon sa business ng binata kaya no choice si Baekhyun at siya na ang naghatid sa ginang. 

"Uhm, Mrs. Park, galit po ba kayo?" alangan na tanong ni Baekhyun sa ginang. Kahit na mukhang cool lang ito sa nalaman na ugnayan nila ng anak nito at hindi pa rin mawala-wala ng kaba niya. 

Nilingon siya ni Mrs. Park. "No, hindi naman ako nangingialam sa relasyon ng mga anak ko. Nagulat lang ako. Well, I like you for my son, Baek. Alam ko naman na mabuti kang bata, just tell us kapag sinaktan ka ng anak ko." biro nito sa kaniya na ikinahinga niya ng maluwag. 

"Thank you po, Mrs. Park--" 

"Mama."

"Po?"

The woman smiled at him. "Mama na lang tutal magiging parte ka na rin ng pamilya namin diba?" 

Na-speechless si Baekhyun. Hindi niya alam kung paano magre-react. Hindi niya ineexpect na ganito ang magiging pagtanggap ng mama ni Chanyeol sa kanila ng anak nito. 

"Sige po..kung yan ang ang gusto ninyo, m-mama." nahihiya at namumula ang pisngi na sagot niya dito. 

Lalo namang lumaki ang ngiti ni Mrs. Park dahil sa narinig. "Okay, mag-iingat kayo. I'll see you in the office kapag nakadalaw ako ulit." 

"Sige po. Mag-iingat din po kayo." magalang na sabi niya. 

Nasa elevator na ang ginang ng biglang humarap ito sa kaniya. "And baek?" 

"Po?" 

"Kung kailangan mo ng tulong para pikutin ang anak ko, I'm willing to help you." sabi nito sabay kindat sa kaniya. 

Siya naman ay tila natuod dahil sa huling sinabi ng ginang. Hindi na siya nakasagot dahil sumara na ang elevator. 

Naiwan siyang nakamaang. Natawa at napakamot ng ulo dahil sa nangyari.

"Nakaalis na si mama?" narinig niyang tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya mula sa likod. 

Napalingon siya. "Ah yes, hindi ka na niya hinintay."

"It's fine I'll just text her na lang." sabi nito sa kaniya habang hawak pa rin ang cellphone nito. 

Tumango lang siya saka nagpaalam na maliligo na. 

  
  
  
  
  


_MOMMY:_

_Ayos ba acting ko nak?_

_Ma, ang aga ninyo pong dumating..sabi ko lunch eh_

_Ok na yun para caught in the act._

Natawa na lang si Chanyeol sa sinabi ng mama niya.

_Natakot po ata si Baekhyun, ma._

_No worries, hindi yan. Galingan mo ang next step, itatakwil kita pag iniwan ka ni Baekhyun._

Napakamot ng ulo si Chanyeol. 

_Ma! ako po ang anak ninyo :(_

_Oo nga, wala akong anak na mahina at torpe! Ayusin mo yan! Gusto ko si Baekhyun para sayo, anak :)_

Napangiti naman si Chanyeol sa nabasa.

_Thank you mom <3 _

_Pero ayaw kita para kay Baekhyun. Malandi ka, mana ka sa tatay mo. Malilintikan ka saken pag sinaktan mo ang batang yan._

_Di po mommy, promise :)_

  
  


Pagkasend niya ng huling message para sa mama niya ay nilock na niya ang cellphone saka sinundan si Baekhyun sa kwarto. Pagkapasok niya ng kwarto niya ay rinig niya agad ang tunog ng tubig mula sa cr, malamang naliligo na ito.

Automatic ang pagtigas niya ng makita ang makinis na hubad ni Baekhyun na nasa ilalim ng shower at nakalikod sa kaniya. 

Napakislot si Baekhyun ng maramdaman ang kamay sa beywang at halik sa balikat niya. Napaungol siya sabay pilig ng ulo ng mapunta sa leeg niya ang labi ni Chanyeol habang naguumpisa namang paglaruan ng daliri nito ang utong niya. 

"Sore pa baby ko?" tanong nito sa kaniya at tanging ungol at tango lang ang naging sagot niya dito dahil naguumpisa na naman siyang maapektuhan sa bawat halik at haplos ni Chanyeol. 

"Want me to massage it?" may lambing sa boses nito kaya napaharap siya sa binata. Well, di na siya nagulat ng makitang hubo't hubad na rin ang binata at kita niya ang naghuhumindig na sundalo nito. 

Hindi na siya nakasagot pa dahil mabilis na siyang hinalikan ni Chanyeol. Palitan ng laway. Espadahan ng dila. Walang nagpapatalo sa kanilang dalawa. Hayok na hayok na para bang hindi nila napagsawaan ang isa't isa kagabi. Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang daliri ni Chanyeol na nilalaro ang butas niya kaya napapaungol siya sa sarap. 

"Turn around baby.." bulong nito sa kaniya at bilang si Baekhyun na lulong sa sarap na pinapalasap ni Chanyeol ay agad siyang sumunod sa binata. Nakalapat ang dalawang kamay sa tiles na dingding ng cr habang hinihintay ang gagawin ng binata. Naramdaman niya ang halik nito sa balikat niya pababa sa spinal hanggang sa marating ang nais. 

"AAH!" 

Rinig niya ang tama ng palad nito sa pwet niya, dagdag sa sarap ang sakit na nararamdaman niya ngayon. Seconds later ng maramdaman ni Baekhyun na pinaghiwalay nito ang pisngi ng pwet at ang mainit na dila ni Chanyeol na pumalit sa daliri nitong pinaglalaruan ang butas niya kanina.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun ang mapaungol ng masarap lalo na ng patigasin nito ang dila habang tinutudyo ang butas niya. 

Tangina talaga ng dila ni Chanyeol! Dila pa lang napapaos na siya kakaungol. 

Ilang minuto ring pinagsawa ni Chanyeol ang sarili na sipsipin ang butas ni Baekhyun, kinagat pa niya ang bilugang pwet nito sa gigil na ikinaungol naman ng isa. After nun tumayo na siya saka kiniskis sa butas ng pwet ni Baekhyun ang galit na galit na titi niya. Hindi niya pinasok kasi alam niyang sore pa ang binata. He keep on thrusting his manhood sa labas lang ng abutin naman niya ang titi nito at nagsimula ng magtaas-baba ang kamay. Siyempre, kailangan niya ring bigyan ng pansin si Baekhyun, hindi lang dapat siya ang nasasarapan, more on gusto niyang masarapan si Baekhyun. 

"Y-yeol.." ungol niya sa pangalan ng binata ng bahagya siyang sumandal sa dibdib nito habang sarap na sarap siyang jinajakol ni Chanyeol. 

"Hmm? Anong gusto ng baby ko?" malambing ang boses na tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya habang hinahalikan ang buong leeg at patuloy ang taas-baba ng kamay nito sa alaga niya. 

"Aahhhh--p-pasok--Ooohhh!!" 

"Hmm?"

Hindi na maintindihan yung boses ni baekhyun kasi habol na niya ang hininga sa sobrang sarap. 

"uuhmm..p-pasok mo na..please.." 

"but you're still sore, babe--"

"i don't care..ipasok mo na please! wasakin mo ko wala akong pakialam, yeol..please fuck me na po.." pagmamakaawa ni baekhyun. He even looked at Chanyeol with his puppy cutie eyes na kahinaan naman ng isa kaya napabuntung-hininga na lang ito. Well, sino ba naman siya para tumangging hindi tirahin si Baekhyun, isipin pa lang nga niya ang binata, tinitigasan na siya eh, pero alam rin niyang pagod ito. 

"Are you sure?" 

Sunud-sunod na tango lang sagot ni baekhyun tas si baek pa ang nagbuka ng pisngi ng pwet niya for chanyeol. "fuck mo na ako please po.." whine ni baek.

"okay, just tell me if I'm hurting you, okay? I'll stop."

"okay.." muffled na boses ni baek kasi hinalikan na siya ni chanyeol. Nakita niyang pumwesto na si Chanyeol sa likod niya, siya naman ay nilapat ang dalawang palad sa pader ng cr. 

"Aahhhh!" napakagat-labi si Baekhyun sa magkahalong sakit at sarap ng tuluyan na siyang pasukin ni Chanyeol. Pucha, nakailang beses ng may nangyayari sa kanila pero parang di pa rin siya sanay sa laki ng lalaki. 

"Are you okay?" nag-alalang tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya pagkatapos ng ilang segundo. Naramdam niya ang malambing na halik nito sa batok niya, balikat at leeg na tila ba ginagawa nito iyon para kumalma siya na mukhang effective naman. 

"Y-yes..you can move now." assure niya sa binata. 

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang beywang ni Baekhyun saka nagsimula ng gumalaw. Napuno ng masasarap na anas at ungol sa loob ng cr ng oras na iyon.

Nakalusot pa ng isang round si Chanyeol sa kama after nilang maligo kaya sayang-saya ang ating bida.

Hindi talaga tinigilan si Baekhyun.

_Jusko naman po ang mga bida ko, di papapigil!_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**SOBRANG** bilis lang ng mga pangyayari sa buhay nilang dalawa. Same day ng hot seat ni Mama Park ay nagkaroon din ng linawan sa kung anuman ang namamagitan sa kanila. Maaaring mabilis ang mga pangyayari pero they're both adult naman na. Kulang na nga lang ibahay na siya ni Chanyeol dahil mas madalas pa siyang matulog sa condo nito kesa mabisita ang apartment niya. Pero alam naman nilang hindi araw-araw pasko, especially kay Chanyeol na kunut-noong pinagmamasdan si Baekhyun na masayang nakikipagtawanan sa kausap nitong lalaki. He looks so happy at ayaw ni Chanyeol na may ibang lalaki na nakakapagpatawa kay Baekhyun ng ganun bukod sa kaniya.

Opisyal ng naipakilala si Chanyeol bilang bagong presidente ng kompanya nila at ngayon nga ay may pa-event pa. Pero imbes na maging masaya ay nagkukutkot ang dibdib niya sa sulok habang nakatingin sa nobyong may kausap na parang nakalimutan na siya.

"Jongdae, have you seen Baekhyun?" tanong ni Chanyeol sa lalaki na napadaan sa pwesto niya. 

"Ah sir..ayun po oh, kausap si..Sehun." sagot ni Jongdae sa kaniya.

Napakunut-noo siya at kunwaring nilingon ang direksyon ng binata. "Sehun?" 

Napansin niyang tila naging alangan si Jongdae sumagot. "Ah, yes po. Anak po siya ni Sebastian Oh ng Oh Enterprise at saka po--" napatigil si Jongdae sa pagsasalita dahil napansin niyang siniko ito ng kasamang si Kyungsoo.

"And?" mas lalong naging curious si Chanyeol.

"Ah, ex po ni Baekhyun." kagat-labing sagot ni Jongdae, si Kyungsoo naman napaface palm.

"Oh!" naging seryoso ang mukha ni Chanyeol after marinig iyon. Mas lalong nagkutkot ang dibdib niya ng marinig at malaman kung sino ito sa buhay ni Baekhyun. Mabilis na nagpaalam ang dalawa ng makitang nag-iba na ang ekspresyon ng amo. Mamaya na siguro sila hihingi ng pasensiya kay Baek.

Tinungga niya ang brandy sa baso niya saka huminga ng malalim at pinasyang puntahan ang dalawang mukhang may sariling mundo.

  
  
  
  
  


**MALAYO** pa lang ay tanaw na ni Baekhyun ang madilim na aura ni Chanyeol na papalapit sa kaniya. Unti-unti tuloy nawala ang masayang ngiti niya dahil sa pakikipagkwentuhan kay Sehun. Hindi niya alam kung bakit siya kinabahan sa klase ng tingin nito sa kaniya. Nakakatakot ang ekspresyon nito. 

Wala naman akong ginawang masama ah.

_Akala mo lang wala, pero meron, meron, MERON!_

Hindi naman siguro masamang makipag-usap sa ex. I mean, matagal na siyang naka-get-over sa ginawa ni Sehun. He should be thankful pa nga dahil kung hindi dahil sa kagaguhan nito hindi sila magkakilala ni Chanyeol at hindi niya mararamdaman ang ganitong saya kasama ang binata. Pero bakit mukhang susugod sa giyera ang kaniyang irog?

Chanyeol cleared his throat na napalingon sa kausap ni Baekhyun. Lumawak ang ngiti ni Sehun ng malingunan si Chanyeol.

"The one and only Chanyeol Park. I'm Sehun Oh, nice to finally meet you." pagpapakilala nito sa bagong dating. Bilang lumaking may manners naman ang ating bida kaya tinanggap niya ang pakikipag-handshake nito kahit deep inside ay gusto na niyang pilipitin ang kamay nito at burahin ang magandang ngiti nito. Nagiging bayolente na ang isip ni Chanyeol dahil sa sobrnah selos.

_Ang possessive naman po pala._

"Nice to meet you, Mr Oh. Thank you for coming." pwede ka ng umalis gusto sanang idugtong ni Chanyeol dito pero siyempre sa isip niya lang iyon, saka niya binalingan si Baekhyun na tahimik lang sa tabi nila.

"Can I talk to you for a sec, Mr. Byun?" pormal na tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya.

Nagulat naman si Baekhyun kasi ni minsan hindi naging ganito kapormal si Chanyeol sa kaniya. "Uh..eh.."

"Go ahead, Baek. Let's catch up some other time. Nice to see you again." nakangiting sabi ni Sehun. 

Tiningnan niya ulit si Chanyeol at hindi lingid sa kaniya na lalong dumilim ang ekspresyon nito na lalong kinakaba niya. Bihira niya kasing makitang ganito ang aura ni Chanyeol.

Nagulat pa siya ng hilahin siya ni Chanyeol sa wrist para umalis. Napasunod na lang siya sa binata kahit pa gulung-gulo siya dito.

_Kanina lang before ng speech okay pa sila ah pero bakit parang galit sa kaniya?_

Dire-diretso ang binata sa elevator saka tinahak ang hotel room kung saan nakareserve ang kwarto nito. Wala itong pakialam kahit may mga staff na bumabati dito kaya siya na lang ang ngumingiti at bumabati pabalik. 

"Chanyeol--" 

"Chanyeol na lang ako ah!" sarcastic ang tono nito. 

Hindi na niya inintindi iyon "Hey, may problema ba?" kahit kinakabahan ay natanong niya dito pero di na siya nagulat ng hindi siya nito sinagot. Diretso lang ang tingin nito hanggang sa makarating sa kwarto at hinila siya papasok.

"T-teka--"

Hindi na niya natapos ang iba pang sasabihin ng bigla siyang isandal ng binata sa pinto ng kwarto nito at siniil ng halik.

Marahas, galit at nang-aangkin.

Itutulak niya sana ang binata dahil nauubusan na siya ng hangin ng hawakan nito ang dalawang kamay niya at ipwesto sa may uluhan niya.

Mas lalo siya nitong ipiniid sa pinto habang naglalakbay ang halik nito sa leeg niya.

Napakagat-labi siya ng maramdaman niyang sinipsip nito ang balat niya saka kinagat iyon. Sigurado siyang magmamarka kaagad iyon.

"Who's that guy?" mapanganib na tanong nito sa kaniya ng bahagyang lumayo ang mukha nito sa kaniya.

"Ha?" disoriented pa siya dahil sa halik.

"That guy..what his name? Sehun? I heard from Jongdae that he's your ex." kunut-noong sabi nito sa kaniya. 

Nanlaki ang mga mata niya dahil sa narinig. Masasabunutan niya talaga si Jongdae dahil sa kadaldalan. 

Magsasalita pa sana siya ng bigla siyang siilin muli ng halik ni Chanyeol at naramdaman niyang pinasok na nito ang kamay sa loob ng damit niya. Napaungol siya ng bahagya nitong paglaruan ang utong niya kahit nakadamit pa siya. 

Hindi na siguro nakapagpigil ang binata at gigil na winasak nito ang damit niya. Ngunit ang gulat ay nauwi sa ungol ng maramdaman niyang sinubo nito ang utong niya, salitan, ramdam niya ang init ng bibig nito at masarap na hagod ng dila nito na pinaglalaruan pa ang utong niya.

"These are mine, right?" madilim pa rin ang ekspresyon nito ng magtama ang paningin nila saka muling sinubo ng salitan ang dibdib niya. 

Napapikit siya ng mariin saka napatango dito. Hindi niya alam kung saan ibabaling ang ulo lalo na ng simula ng hubarin ni Chanyeol ang pantalon na suot niya habang di pa rin tintigilan ang leeg at dibdib niya. Napaungol siya ng tuluyan nitong marating ang nais tukuyin. Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang nagsisimula ng tumigas na titi niya habang tinutudyo-tudyo pa nito ang butas nun. 

"Oohh!! C-chan.." napaawang ang labi niya sa sarap. Ramdam niya ang panghihina ng tuhod dahil sa ginagawa nito sa kaniya. Bigla siyang binuhat ng binata at dinala sa kama saka pinapagpatuloy ang sinimulan. 

Isang mahabang ungol ang pinakawalan niya ng maramdam niya ang mainit na dila nito sa butas niya, he even suck his balls and lick his hard manhood. 

_Tanginang dila talaga yan!_

Ramdam niya ang pamimintig ng pagkakalaki niya dahil sa ginagawang pagsamba ni Chanyeol dito.

"Akin din to. Ako lang ang kakain nito, Baek." paos ang boses na sabi ni Chanyeol sa kaniya habang patuloy ito sa pagdila ng titi niya.

"Understand?" seryosong sabi nito ng hindi siya agad nakasagot.

"Y-yes po..sayo lang..s-sayo lang ako magpapakain, Sir." habol ang hininga at nakaawang ang bibig na sagot ni Baekhyun. Gago wala na talaga siya sa sarili dahil nagiging sobrang galang na niya sa nobyo.

"Good. Ayokong may umaaligid sayong iba, nagkakaintindihan ba tayo, Baek? Akin ka lang!" mapanganib na sabi nito sa kaniya at muli siyang sinubo. Napasabunot si Baekhyun sa buhok ni Chanyeol ng simulan nitong kainin siya habang abala ang daliri nito sa paglabas-masok sa butas niya.

"Ooohhh..putanginaaaa chanyeol ang sarap.." halos mabaliw na ungol ni Baekhyun.

Naramdaman niyang umakyat ang halik nito sa tiyan hanggang sa marating na naman ang dibdib niya.

Inumpisahan na naman nitong sipsipin iyon habang patuloy ang paglabas masok ng tatlong daliri nito sa kaniya.

Napakapit siya sa braso nito ng maramdam niyang bumilis ang ritmo ng daliri nito.

"AAHHHHHH!!!" hindi na niya mapigilan ang mapasigaw dahil sa sensasyong nararamdaman. Wala na siyang pakialam kung di man sound proof ang hotel room nito at magtrending sila. 

"Chanyeol..Ohhhh!!!" mangiyak-ngiyak na si Baekhyun.

Shet, daliri pa lang yun ni Chanyeol pero halos dalhin na siya nito sa langit.

"Yes, that's right, baby..moan my name.." bulong nito sa may tenga at naramdaman niyang kinagat at sinipsip na naman nito ang bandang leeg niya. 

Hindi niya napansin na nakapaghubad na pala ng pantalon ang lalaki, nakita niya ang coat nito sa sofa at bahagyang bukas lang ang puting long sleeve nito. Napalitan na ng matigas na pagkalalaki nito ang daliri nito sa butas niya. 

He groaned saka sinagad ang titi nito sa loob niya na ikinaungol niya ng malakas.

"Tangina, ang sikip mo pa rin, Baekhyun..ang sarap mo." narinig niyang anas nito sa kaniya at nagsimula na ulit maglabas-masok sa butas niya.

Hinawakan pa nito ang beywang niya saka madiin na pinasok ng buong-buo ang galit na galit na sandata. Si Baekhyun naman ay niyakap ang dalawang hita sa beywang ng binata at tinatanggap ang bawat ulos nito sa kaniya.

Hindi na malaman ni Baekhyun kung saan kakapit dahil sa sarap lalo na kapag nasasagi ni Chanyeol ang sweet spot niya.

"Oohhhh!! Chanyeol, sige pa!! Ahhh!!" ungol niya dito at sinasalubong na rin niya ang ulos ng lalaki. Nakita niya ang pag-igting ng panga nito saka mas marahas siyang tinira.

Tinaas nito ang dalawang kamay niya sa magkabilang gilid niya saka siya siniil ng malalim na halik habang mas lalong bumibilis ang pag-angkin nito sa kaniya.

Rinig na niya ang langitngit ng kama nila dahil sa rahas nito pero tila walang pakialam ang binata nito.

"AAAHHHH CHANYEOL!!!"

_Malapit na siya..._

"Fuck! Look at me..look at me, baby." utos nito sa kaniya kaya kahit namimigat ang talukap ay pinilit niyang tingnan ang binata.

"You are mine, baek..only mine. You hear me?" determinadong sabi nito sa kaniya. Pinagdikit nito ang noo nila habang walang habas siyang tinitira.

Napapikit si Baekhyun sa sarap saka sunud-sunod na napatango. "Y-yes po. Iyo lang po--oh fuck! Malapit na ako Chan..please don't stop!! Fuck me harder, baby!!!" he moaned as he wildly move his hips to welcome Chanyeol's harsh and deep thrust.

Napapahikbi na si Baekhyun kasi ang sarap ng pakiramdam niya habang inaangkin ng binata lalo pa at kasabay ng pagtira nito sa kaniya ay ang pagbilis ng taas-baba ng kamay nito sa pagkakalaki niya. 

"I-im..ahhhh!! I-i'm coming.."

"Let it go, baby.."

Ilang segundo pa at sumirit na ang katas niya habang hawak pa rin ng binata ang alaga niya. Ito naman ay mas lalong bumilis ang pagbayo sa kaniya, wala ng rythm at sobrang sloppy na pero wala na siyang pakialam.

"Tangina! Ang sarap mo, Baekhyun!" ungol nito and after a few deep thrust ay nilabasan na ito sa loob niya. Ramdam niya ang mainit na likidong umagos pa sa butas niya pero wala roon ang atensyon niya.

Kapwa nila habol ang hininga habang nasa ibabaw pa rin niya si Chanyeol, ramdam niya ang init ng hininga nito sa tenga at leeg niya. Wala sa loob na niyakap niya ang binata at pinunasan ang pawis nito gamit ang kamay niya.

Nasa loob pa rin niya ito at tila walang balak na hugutin iyon. After a few second ay nararamdaman niya ang masuyong halik nito sa noo, sa magkabilang pisngi hanggang sa makarating sa labi niya. Napaungol pa siya ng maramdamang hinugot na nito ang pagkalalaki.

"I'll take a shower na baka hinahanap ka na nila sa baba." si Baekhyun ang bumasag sa katahimikan.

"Is he really your ex?" mahinang tanong ni Chanyeol. Nakaibabaw pa rin sa kaniya ang lalaki at nakatago ang mukha sa leeg niya. 

"Sehun? Yeah.." sagot niya dito. No need naman ng magsinungaling. Naramdaman niya ang mahigpit na yakap ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. 

"Hmm, why?" tanong niya kay Chanyeol. 

"I'm jealous.." sagot ni Chanyeol. This time ay hinarap na ni Baekhyun sa kaniya si Chanyeol para magkaharap sila. Nakita niya ang pag-pout nito. Natawa naman siya. Super baby talaga nito minsan. 

..at hindi maiwasang kiligin ni Baekhyun dahil sa narinig. 

"You're what?" 

"Don't make me repeat it, Baek." sagot nito saka nagtago ulit sa leeg niya at niyakap siya ng mahigpit. 

"Hey.. Don't be. Nakaget-over na ako dun. Though, siya ang dahilan kung bakit ako naglasing kaya tayo nagkakilala.." kwento ni Baekhyun sa kaniya. Nananatili namang nakikinig si Chanyeol sa kaniya. 

"Di mo na siya love?" 

"Hindi na. Matagal na akong naka-get-over sa kumag na iyon. Dapat nga mag-thank you pa ako sa kaniya right? Kung di dahil sa kaniya di tayo magkakilala.." sabi niya sa binata kaya naman unti-unti ng nawala ang kunut-noo nito. 

"Really? Sino na love mo ngayon?" ang ganda na ng ngiti ng mokong ngayon. 

"Hmm--" nagkukunyari pa si Baekhyun na nag-iisip kasi malandi siya. _Hehe._

"Pagiisipan mo pa talaga?" 

Natawa si Baekhyun saka hinarap si Chanyeol at binigyan ng magaan na halik sa tungki ng ilong ang boyfriend. "Siyempre ikaw. Love kita kaya wag na po ikaw magselos ha?" malambing na sabi ni Baek kaya mas lalong napangiti si Chanyeol. 

"Love din kita. Sorry nagselos ako." 

"It's fine. Kapag nakaramdam ka ulit ng selos lagi mo lang aalalahanin na mahal kita." 

"Okay. I love you rin po." sabi ni Chanyeol at hinalikan siya nito sa noo. 

"Shower na tayo!" yaya ni Baekhyun sa kaniya saka nauna ng tumayo at tumungo sa banyo. Hindi na tuloy nakita ni Baekhyun ng hagurin nito ng tingin ang buong katawan niya at may tagumpay na ngiti.

"CHANYEOL!!!"

Mas lalong lumawak ang ngiti ni Chanyeol saka pinuntahan ang binata. Nakita niya itong nakatapat sa salamin at gulat ang ekspresyon habang tinitingnan ang mga pulang marka sa iba't ibang parte ng katawan niya, lalo na leeg at dibdib niya. 

"What the hell did you do?!" magkasalubong ang kunut na noong tanong nito sa kaniya.

Muli ay pinasadahan niya ng malagkit na tingin ang kabuuan ni Baekhyun saka nagsalita. "It looks good on you. Siguro naman sapat na yan para malaman ng iba na pagmamay-ari kita, hmm." saad nito sa kaniya habang nakatingin sa kaniya sa salamin.

Napaawang ang bibig niya sa gulat. Kung hindi pa niya narinig ang pagsara ng pinto ng banyo ay di niya mamamalayan na nakalabas na pala ang binata. Rinig pa niya ang masayang sipol nito mula sa labas. 

Sabihin na lang nating bumalik sa venue na magkahawak-kamay sila Chanyeol at Baekhyun, si Baekhyun na no choice kung hindi isuot ang turtle neck long sleeve na pinabili ni Chanyeol sa driver nito. 

"Bakit ka naka-turtle neck? Di naman yan suot mo kanina ah?" takang tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya ng samahan niya ang dalawang kaibigan sa mesa nila. Si Chanyeol pinatawag ng tatay para ipakilala sa mga kaibigan nito sa business world. 

"H-ha? Ahh..na-nasira yung damit ko eh.."

"Bakit?" si Jongdae. 

"Ahh ano..kasi.."

"Tangina ka, ano yan?" may kalakasang tanong ni Jongdae sa kaniya ng ituro nito ang leeg niya. 

"Wag nga kayong maingay." saway ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan. 

"Bakit ka may chikinini?" 

"Si Sir Chanyeol ang may gawa niyan no?" si Kyungsoo. 

Sapat na ang hindi niya pagsagot para makatanggap ng hampas at kurot mula sa dalawang kaibigan. Hindi pa sana siya titigilan ng dalawa kung hindi sila nakarinig ng tikhim at nalingunan nila si Chanyeol na hinila ang silya na katabi ni Baekhyun. 

"Gutom na baby ko?" mahina man ngunit hindi iyon nakalagpas sa pandinig nila Jongdae. Hindi na muna niya pinansin ang dalawang kaibigan at binigyan muna ng atensyon si Chanyeol. Nginitian niya ang binata saka bahagyang umiling. Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya at nagholding hands sila habang tinuon ang atensyon sa event host na nagsasalita sa stage. 

Naramdam ni Baekhyun na nagvibrate ang phone niya. Nakita niya ang message mula sa gc nilang tatlo nila dae at soo. Nilingon niya si Dae na pinandilatan siya ng mata. 

  
  


_Dae:_

_HOY BAKLITA! MAGKWENTO KA SAMEN MAMAYA!_

  
  


_Next time na lang pag lumabas tayo nila soo._

_Dae:_

_Bat hindi pa mamaya?_

  
  


_Nagpareserve ng hotel room si Chanyeol, dun kami matutulog._

_Dae:_

_Malandi ka talaga!_

  
  


_:-P_

  
Yes, malandi at marupok talaga ang ating bida. 

xoxo 

**Author's Note:**

> \- binabati kita kung nakaabot ka dito T_T Salamat sa oras mo! :*
> 
> \- kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3


End file.
